Worst 10 Things That Could Happen
by nudge-wanna-be
Summary: The characters of Maximum Ride make a list of the worst 10 things that could happen to them. Every character included  eventually . DICLAIMER! 5th fanfic. ex: Flock, relatives, ter borcht, reilly, sam, lissa, tessa, john abate, brigid, ari,Mr.Chu ext.
1. Chapter 1 Max

Worst 10 Things To Happen

**MAX**

1) Nudge got the power to talk without breathing.

2) Angel took over the world.

3) The voice said that I was destined to fail miserably.

4) Jeb died, but then came back to life. Talk about disappointment.

5) Lissa came back and married Fang.

6) If Gazzy got another 'skill' that had to do atomic farts. *Shudders*

7) Angel took over the flock again.

8) We had to go back to Antarctica.

9) I had to go to a wedding and wear a dress.

10) Iggy got the power to see but I lost my ability to see.


	2. Chapter 2 Fang

**FANG**

Sam came back and asked Max for her hand in marriage.

2) Lissa came back and Max broke up with me then chucked her out the window.

3) Iggy was in love with me.

4) Max left and I had to deal with Nudge's period.

5) We went back to AFO Schimtz and had to buy Nudge Samon the tiger

6) I found out that I have a child I never new about.

7) The school cut off my wings.

8) Everyone called me Mr. Emo.

9) Nudge, Angel and Ella brought me to the mall for longer than two minutes and I had to carry their luggage.

10) Max was my mother. Gross.


	3. Chapter 3 Iggy

**IGGY**

Not only did I loose my sight but my hearing too.

Ella married Gazzy. I would be heartbroken, disgusted, and furious.

I had to record what I saw on an experiment for a project: Black. Black. Black.

Gazzy *Gulp* …..matured.

Max died and left me the responsibility to save the world.

We had to eat desert rat- again.

We had to go back to Africa with the camel-poop fires and the spit girl (Jeanne).

We did another air show, but in Antarctica.

The flock icked me out because I was holing them back, being blind an all.

10) Gazzy and I blew up the world. Max would kill us.

**Hey, everybody! I decided to give you all a treat because I just got my ears pierced! Who-hooo! Three chapters in one day! Hope you're happy!**


	4. Chapter 4 Nudge

**NUDGE**

Everyone in the flock was deaf so only I could hear myself speak.

Llamas were extinct. I like llamas (book five, chapter 18, pg 79).

I had to wear khaki again, and couldn't make it look better, like with a matching headband.

It was against the law for avian-Americans to fly without licenses.

I got a passport, and had to show it every time I passed a border line.

Ter Borcht returned and beat my snickers bar eating record.

The flock entered me in a silent contest.

If I lost my new power. It's so cool!

Max decided that we needed to go back to Antarctica, so she could stop global warming. Ugh!

10) Max published her poem from the fourth book, the final warning, called white, and dedicated it to the school.(Why the - would she do THAT?)

**Uh-huh, uh-huh**, **uh-huh [insert victory dance]! Four chapters! Four freaking chapters in 8 minutes! Hail me queen of writing!**


	5. Chapter 5 Gazzy

**Gazzy**

Everyone but me was successful in life, but I ended up living on Iggy's couch.

Angel got another power and I was stuck with atomic farts.

I was 2% penguin while the others were 2% eagle or something.

Max found out where Iggy and I hide our bomb supply.

I died right here, right now. That would suck.

I had to write a poet to go along with this.

I woke up one morning to find myself female. Gross.

The school decided that they wanted to see if they could kill us easily.

Angel was kidnapped. Again.

10) I had to continue writing this list.

**Oh yeah! Five chapters in one day and I got my ears pierced! I'm on a roll! Plz tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6 Angel

**ANGEL**

1) Lissa came back. Max would have to kill her. I saw what she was thinking, and what she said was a lot nicer than what she thought.

2) Max married Iggy and Fang married Ella. It should be opposite. They are totally in completely in love.

3) On of the dogs chewed up Celeste. I'd have to mind control them to make them fall of a cliff.

4) Total and Akila had puppies, but Max wouldn't let us keep them, so they went to the pound.

5) I lost all of my powers. That would be a downer.

6) By the time I was ready to lead, everyone else was either dead or had moved on.

7) Mr. Chu kidnapped Total and Max wouldn't let us save him.

8) I had gotten arrested for cutting that Jeanne girl(pg 17, book 6) and still hadn't been let out.

9) I had had to listen to everybody else's Worst 10 Things To Happen list.

10) I got more than five pieces of hate mail. I would explode, then set out to kill you.

**Wow, you're all spoiled. I've given you six chapters in…15 minutes. Huh. AND my ears are throbbing from the piercings.**

**Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION: PLEASE READ!**

I am taking a temporary leave from the website, so my stories won't be updated for awhile.


End file.
